


The Professor

by iwouldliketoseethebaby



Series: The Professor [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Consent, Drinking, F/M, Language, NSFW, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Professor Kink, Protected Sex, Smoking, Smut, Vaginal Sex, aquaintances to enemies to friends to lovers, javi x reader, sex on the floor, smut starts in part 8, soft!Javi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwouldliketoseethebaby/pseuds/iwouldliketoseethebaby
Summary: In this AU fic, Javi is a Modern Languages professor. He meets the reader, who is a bartender at the school and also completing her Master's degree.This first  two chapters are quite short. The fics range in size from 500-1200ish words, but I post frequently. Smut begins at Part 8.NB: Javi doesn't teach the Reader. I did this to make it less squicky and do away with any weird power imbalance dynamics.PS: Wanna add to the mood? Search for Javi's Bathtub Playlist or Javi's Christmas Playlist on Apple Music!
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: The Professor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948240
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	1. Part 1- The Meeting

You didn’t know why they bothered to hire bartenders for these meetings, but they did. As Pub Staff at the University, you ended up pouring drinks at all kinds of campus events. Some were large and upscale, and others more intimate. Your services were called upon for everything from on-campus concerts to a guest lecturer with an open bar.

Tonight’s event was one of the dullest yet; a bunch of crotchety old professors discussing University business. Would Dr. Whatshisface get tenure despite his odd behaviour during seminars? These were the individuals that got to decide. 

You were in your uniform, head to toe black with a few top buttons open to show off your cleavage. It had been pointed out to you that it got you more tips by your male coworkers. You never noticed things like that. You were at this school to get a degree and move on with your life, not to waste time on men. 

You nervously fiddled with the beer bottles in your display, turning one a few degrees to display the label a bit more. Across the room from you were about eight professors, some of whom you recognized. One of the women had taught your Travel Literature seminar a few years prior, but the rest were just familiar faces you had seen around campus. 

Directly across from you was a handsome man in his late thirties. He wore a faded leather jacket, fitted jeans, and a plaid button down. His hair and moustache were dark. You thought he was handsome, but his sharp nose made him a bit unusual looking at the same time. Whatever he was discussing had him riled up, because he had removed his jacket, flipped his chair around to a straddling position and was gesturing aggressively with his hands at the older man across from him. You wished you knew what he was talking about.

Noticing that you were low on bar napkins, you crouched down to retrieve more from underneath the black-clothed bar table. When you stood, the handsome man was waiting at your bar.

“Hi there,” you spoke quickly with a hint of nervousness. “What can I get for you?”

“Beer. Domestic.”

“A glass for you, Dr...?” you offered, quirking an eyebrow at him as you didn’t know his name.

“Bottle’s fine,” he said with a smile. “Javi. Dr. Peña is far too formal.” 

You flicked off his beer cap and handed him the ice cold bottle. He placed a five dollar bill on the table, thanked you, and walked away before you could get him any change. 

\---

The rest of your shift was uneventful except for the one chipped wine glass that you would have to dispose of when you got back to the kitchen. The professors, bedraggled from their tedious evening started to file out of the plain concrete room. You took this as your signal to pack up. You placed all of the beer bottles back in their cases and loaded them onto your trolley along with your openers and black tablecloths.

“Have a good night!” Javi called from across the room as he left with two of the older men.

You waved at him politely, then flicked the lights out in the room to head back to the kitchen to finish your evening with some dish washing.


	2. Part 2-The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javi doesn't want you to be cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fics range in size from 500-1200ish words, but I post semi-frequently. Smut begins at Part 8. This fic is cross-posted on Tumblr at the moment.

You shivered under the single bus stop light, turning up the collar of your coat to try to keep the wind off of your neck. It was January, snowing lightly, and you had 25 minutes left before the drunk bus pulled up to take you back home.

“What are you still doing here?” A familiar voice called out from the distance.

You looked behind you to see him coming down the concrete steps with a lit cigarette in hand. His jeans strained on his long legs. It was Dr. Peña, the one you had met at the faculty association meeting a few hours before. 

“I guess I could ask you the same thing,” you chuckled, wondering what he was still doing at campus this late. “I was putting things away and washing glasses.” 

“They really have you kids work this late...and alone? I don’t really know I feel about that. Doesn’t seem safe.”

Kids. He had called you a kid. You were a tad younger than him, but you sure didn’t think of yourself as a child.

“Well, this kid has bills,” you replied flatly.

“Sorry, shit, I didn’t mean...” he stumbled, crushing his cigarette down into the snow with his leather boot. “I just meant that they’re keeping you here awful late and you’re out here alone waiting for a bus. Why don’t you let me give you a ride home?”

Oh great, he was one of those professors.

“No thank you,” you declined politely.

“Please. I wouldn’t feel right about leaving you out here to freeze.” 

He was right about one thing; you were freezing. Canadian winter was no joke. You glanced over at his light brown eyes and saw genuine concern in them. Plus, you seriously doubted that someone who made decisions on behalf of the faculty couldn’t be trusted. 

“But only because I forgot my gloves!” you protested.

“Is that a yes? Jesus, let’s go already,” he laughed dryly. Javi walked you to his car, an older black Audi that was somehow immaculately clean in a snowstorm. You knocked the snow off of your boots and hopped in. 

“Downtown?” he asked. All of the older students lived downtown where rent was cheap and bars were plentiful. You nodded in the affirmative. 

“I was grading papers, by the way. You asked before about what I was doing here so late. My office is near that meeting room...I’m a bit of a night owl.” 

\---

You directed Javi to the one way street where you lived. Your house was the second last one on the right. One of your roommates had left the porch light on for you. 

“Do I want to know about the Soviet flag in the window?” he pointed, gesturing to the symbol of your ongoing feud with the neighbours who kept stealing your Wifi. 

“Thanks for the ride, Javi.” You stepped out of the car and shut the door, then turned to the old house with the slanted porch. 

The mechanical window of the Audi rolled down. “Wait! I never got your name!” 

“Y/N.” 

“Goodnight Y/N. Don’t be a stranger.”


	3. Part 3- The Shmooze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javi runs into you at a work function.

You felt a bit like a mother hen sometimes. It was probably the reason that your boss kept putting you in charge of the younger students at the pub. 

There was an event going on in the school’s main dining hall, complete with white table cloths, guest speakers, and a terrible DJ. Attached to the hall was your humble campus pub, where you served drinks to the mix of professors, wealthy donors, alumni and other important people. You wiped down the wooden bar, yelling at two second-year students behind you to get off their phones and to start opening the wine for dinner. 

“Hello stranger,” a deep voice spoke from across the bar. It was none other than a slightly intoxicated Javier Peña.

“Scotch. Neat.”

You grabbed the nicer of the two not-so-classy bottles of cheap scotch your boss kept on hand and poured one for Javi.

“Are you sure Dr. Peña? It’s like paint thinner.” 

He raised a dark eyebrow at you. “You really have to stop calling me that.” 

“You look spiffy,” you offered, gesturing at Javier with the corkscrew in your hand. He was more dressed up than he usually was. His hair was combed and slicked with some type of hair product. He wore a light suit with a white shirt and skinny black tie. Unlike your first encounter, he had on a pair of thick-rimmed black glasses. 

“I have been asked to shmooze,” he explained grumpily, drumming the top of the bar with his thick fingers. 

You took it from his remark that Javier Peña was not one for shmoozing. 

Just then, another man in a burgundy suit came up behind Javier and threw his arm around him. He had, in fact, taught you a few years prior in a History course.

“How did I know that I would find you next to the bar, Javi?” Professor Murphy clapped him on the back aggressively, much to Javier’s chagrin. You couldn’t tell if they were friends, or if Javi merely tolerated him. “Didn’t I teach you?” Murphy asked, pulling a cigarette from behind his ear. 

“You did. Three years ago. History 250.” 

You could see him start to remember you. “Smart girl who always sat in the back row. Impossible penmanship.” 

You laughed. Your penmanship was impossible, especially when you had to write exams in a hurry.

“You’re doing a Masters now?” Murphy asked, patting his suit jacket looking for a lighter. Javi handed him one, and you nodded. 

“Let’s go Javi,” Murphy spoke through the cigarette in his teeth. “She’s too pretty for you anyway.” It’s a good thing he hadn’t ordered, because Professor Murphy was clearly drunk as well.

\---

By 1:30 A.M. you were at home in your sweats, just about to bite into the poutine you’d picked up on the way home. It had been a long shift, and you and the other students had helped yourselves to the ends of a few bottles of table wine that were left at the end of the evening. 

You threw your tired feet up on the coffee table and took a bite of the delicious melted cheese. Just then, you heard the sound of heavy boots on your front porch. All of your roommates had gone home for the weekend, so you panicked. Abandoning your midnight snack, you bolted up the stairs into your room and locked the door. A heavy fist hammered on the green front door, and your heart pounded in your chest.

Panicking, you peeked out the curtains of your room. In the driveway was a familiar black car. You made your way back down the stairs and opened the door.

“Javi?”


	4. Part 4- The Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javi shows up at your house unexpectedly.

“I can explain,” Javier began, his hot breath making clouds of white in the cold night air.

You rolled your eyes at him and retreated into the house, leaving the door wide open for him to follow you.

“I know you’re mad, but I have nowhere else so to go. My key broke off in the lock and I can’t get into my apartment.”

“So you’re here?” you questioned. “What about your pal Dr. Murphy?”

“Murphy is plastered, and frankly, I’m a bit afraid of what his wife will do to me for letting him get that way.”

Javi stepped into the house, kicked his snow-crusted boots onto the hardwood and flopped down on your sofa. He wore a heavy wool peacoat and his suit. His black tie had been loosened around his neck. “I haven’t been at the school long and I don’t know anyone else. I remembered your house because of the flag. I drive by here on my way to work.”

“You shouldn’t have driven,” you scolded, accepting that Peña was now your problem for the evening. “And since I served you, I guess this is my fault. I think it goes without saying that you are sleeping on this couch tonight.”

“I didn’t come here to fuck you. Relax.”

You didn’t want to fuck him either, but his words stung. No one wanted to fuck you, or at least that’s the way it seemed lately.

Your face burned hot. You climbed up the steep steps to the upstairs linen closet and returned with a quilt and pillow for your unwanted guest.

“The bathroom is upstairs and the cat hates men,” you told him sleepily, throwing the bedding in a heap next to him. “And if you come into my room, you die.”

He laughed. “Thank you?”

——

You awoke to the sound of clattering dishes in your kitchen and the smell of fresh coffee. You tiptoed down the wooden stairs in your pyjamas to see what was going on.

“Mornin,” Javier waved from the seldom used dining table. He had set it with mugs and dishes, and was drinking some coffee that he had brewed. His dress shirt had been discarded and he wore only a white undershirt and his suit trousers. You cursed him silently for looking so fresh after a long night of drinking. “I made you breakfast.” He walked back into your kitchen to plate it out.

You blinked through your scratchy morning eyes and sipped your coffee. Javi set the plate down in front of you.

“Huevos rancheros,” he told you, taking the seat across from you at the wooden table. “Well, minus the cilantro.”

“I’m not exactly on a fresh herb budget,” you chuckled. You put your fork to your lips and tasted Javi’s cooking.

“I was actually surprised to see any vegetables in a student fridge to be honest,” he joked, sipping his black coffee in one of your oversized mugs.

The dish he had made was simple and yet incredibly delicious. Not only that, but you were surprised he could cook. He struck you as a forever bachelor who survived on beer and takeout.

“Where’d you learn to cook like this?” you asked.

“Back home. My dad has a ranch in Texas not too far from Mexico.”

You swallowed a bite of your eggs, looking across the table at Javier. “So obviously you hate the weather here,” you gestured to the three foot high snow pile outside the window.

“With a passion. But everything else has been a good fit, minus the situation with my apartment door. Which reminds me, I should probably call my landlord.”

You talked for a few more minutes casually while you finished your plates. Javier excused himself to call his landlord from your front porch while he had a cigarette. You could see him pacing back and forth from behind the gauzy curtains.

He came back inside, shutting the front door with a click. “He said he’ll have a locksmith there to meet me in an hour, so it looks like I’ll be out of your hair shortly.”

In all honestly, you hadn’t hated your little slumber party as much as you’d anticipated. Javier Peña had proved to be much better company than any of your 19-year-old roommates, and he was certainly a better cook. You caught yourself staring at the smooth patch of his chest exposed by his undershirt.

“Will you come by and see me sometime at my office?” he asked.

“Huh?” you blinked.

“I asked if you’d come by my office sometime? It’s in the Modern Languages department,” he said, folding the quilt you’d given him to sleep with.

“Uhhh sure, I guess I could do that.”

“Well fuck, try to sound enthused about it,” he laughed dryly.

“I will definitely come by your office. My thesis supervisor is in the same building.”

“Good.”


	5. Part 5- The Job Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit Javi in his office, and he has a gift for you and a solution to your money troubles.

On your way to your thesis supervisor’s office, you spotted his door. It was high and wooden with a thick pane of frosted green glass in the middle. His name was on a burgundy plate near the top: J. Peña.  
You couldn’t see in, but you could tell that the lights were on. You knocked lightly on the door, not really sure why he asked you to stop by.

“Come in,” you heard his voice, partially muffled by something.

Javier was standing on his chair, looking through the books on the top shelf of his bookcase. He had a red pen in the corner of his mouth. His office was cramped but tidy. His shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books by every Spanish poet imaginable. On his desk was a mug of pens, his open Macbook, a neat stack of papers in a brown file folder, and an obscenely large takeout coffee. A small brown leather loveseat sat in one corner.

“Oh thank god,” he exclaimed, seeing that it was you. Puzzled, you stood frozen in the doorway.

“Sorry...come in...sit, please.” He climbed down off of his chair, re-tucking his cream shirt into the back of his fitted jeans. “I was half expecting a student’s parent to come bursting through that door,” he explained.

“A student’s parent?” you asked, confused.

“Just got off the phone with her. A third year student’s mother! Batshit crazy. Phoned me personally because I failed her son on his last essay. The fuck? Lady, your kid is 20.”

You laughed.

“He completely misunderstood Neruda’s translation of Shakespeare, and somehow that’s my fault? Anyway, how are you? Still doing the beer wench thing?”

You sighed. “Yeah, but I’m not getting any shifts. I was just coming by to see Dr. Messina and saw your light on.”

Javi pondered for a moment. “Messina you said? You should ask her about the TA job.”

“There’s a TA job? Isn’t that just for PhD students?” you asked.

“Usually, but apparently one of the candidates had to have emergency surgery and they need someone to run a first year seminar for a bit until he’s back. Why don’t you ask her about it?”

You swallowed. “I guess I could.” While you felt capable, you knew that Messina would never choose you for something like that. You were far from her favourite and notoriously quiet. Not exactly a born leader.

“I have something for you,” Javi spoke, opening his desk drawer. You couldn’t imagine what he could possibly have in there.

From his creaky drawer he produced a pair of red mittens and handed them to you. His hand shook slightly. “A little thank you for your hospitality,” he offered. His desk drawer slammed with a thud. “You’re lucky I had red in the same colour as your scarf.”

You took a second to process what he had said. “You knitted these?”

“Crocheted actually. I know it sounds weird, but I’m trying to quit smoking.”

You looked at the man across from you with his neat hair and moustache. Nothing about him screamed “crochet master,” but you knew better than to make assumptions about people. You had indeed noticed that he was a smoker from your limited interactions. Since there was no smoking inside buildings any more, he was probably having a tough time.

“Does it work?” you questioned. “For quitting?”

“Sometimes. When I’m home at night in front of the TV it’s a great distraction. But after the phone call I just had, I could really fucking use one. I felt like I could have punched a hole through my file cabinet.”

You smirked. “Good lord, don’t do that.”

“I won’t. But I’m glad you stopped by. I feel better after seeing you,” he smiled, reaching across his desk to brush a strand of your hair out of your eyes.

You flinched and leaned back in your chair uncomfortably. You could feel your ears burning with embarrassment.

“Th- thank you for the mittens,” you stammered, shoving them into your coat pockets. “I should go see Messina before she thinks I flaked on her.” You needed to extract yourself from Peña’s office as quickly as possible.

\---

Back at home, your phone rang. It was Dr. Messina.

“I have a bone to pick with you. Why didn’t you mention that you were interested in the TA position when you were in my office?”

You gulped. “I uhh...didn’t know if I would be right for it.”

“Well apparently you come highly recommended for the job, and we need someone immediately.”

“Recommended?”

Messina sighed deeply. “Javi Peña from the Moderns department phoned me and recommended you specifically. He’s a bit of a hothead, but I trust him not to choose someone who can’t handle it. You’ll start Tuesday OK? I’ll email you the details.”

Not knowing what else to do, you agreed with her and hung up the phone.

What the fuck was going on?


	6. Part 6- The Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think Javi has crossed a line, but he just wants to explain himself.

It had been just over two weeks since you had accepted Messina’s job offer, or rather, the job that was forced on you by Javier Pena. You had just finished teaching your second seminar, and much to your surprise, things were going quite well. The 14 students in your care were bright, did their readings, and were usually responsive to the topics you brought up for discussion. There were very few awkward silences, which was your number one fear. 

Your students had all gone for the evening. You erased the black chalk board quickly, tucked in a few chairs, and flicked off the light to the dingy concrete room. Closing the door, you were ready to head to the bus stop to go home for the evening. 

You cut through the cafeteria, the large one with the flags hanging from the ceiling. It was now dark inside, with a metal gate over the foodservice area. You were dreading walking by his office, but it was the route where you could stay indoors the longest. It was still bitterly cold outside, and your cheeks were growing chapped from the constant exposure to the sub-zero temperatures.

His light was on, so you put your head down and picked up your pace so that you were almost speed walking down the dimly lit corridor. He won’t even notice me, you thought.

“Y/N!” he called out.

Fuck.  
“Y/N, wait!” he called out again. He knew you were ignoring him.

You heard his office door slam and the sound of his leather boots jogging down the corridor. “Are you avoiding me?”

“Wouldn’t you be if you had a stalker?” you choked out, exasperated.

“A stal...oh fuck, ok. OK, clearly there’s been some sort of misunderstanding here. Can you come sit down and we’ll talk about this?”

“I have a bus to catch,” you replied flatly. You really weren’t interested in anything he had to say.

“You won’t miss it, I promise.”

Reluctantly, you dragged your feet back down the hallway and followed him into his office, flopping yourself down on his brown leather loveseat. You waited until he shut the door. 

“First you coerce me into your car, then you show up at my house for a slumber party, crochet me mittens from scratch and then you make sure I get a job? You’re creeping me out, and I don’t know what you want from me. It’s all a little 50 Shades for me.”

Javier chuckled to himself and stared up at the ceiling of his office. You spotted a dimple as he smirked, and this somehow made you even angrier. He patted his desk, trying to come up with the right thing to say. 

“I drove you home because it was almost 2 am and I didn’t want something bad to happen to one of the students where I teach. I have next to no friends, a shitty landlord, and was locked out of my apartment. I crocheted you some mitts because your hands are all cracked. And I thought you were going to ask Messina about the job yourself. I was just trying to nudge her a bit,” he explained. You could hear the frustration in his voice. 

You shoved your dry, cracked hands into your coat pockets. The winter flared up your skin even more than usual. You hated the fact that he had noticed...you did your best to hide it, but it made you embarrassed. You could feel yourself holding back tears.

You swallowed. “I was going to. I can handle myself,” you protested.

The floodgates opened, and your tears started to fall down your cheeks. You wiped your eye on the sleeve of your coat.

“Fuck! Y/N,” he crossed the room to sit next to you on the loveseat. “I had no idea I was making you so uncomfortable. He turned so that his knees faced in and towards you. He used the sleeve of his red flannel shirt to wipe your face of tears.

You looked up at him from beneath your eyelids, trying to stop crying. 

“How has it been? Is the job going well?” he asked, trying to return to a more neutral topic. 

“It was until just now,” you laughed. 

He hopped off the couch to get you two tissues from the box on his desk and handed them to you. “I’m sorry that I continue to be a burden to you.”

“You’re not. I just overreacted.” You blotted your runny nose on the tissues. “And I do need the job. You did me a favour.” 

His long leg brushed against yours slightly. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but your eyes turn a really cool colour when you cry.” 

“Screw off Javi,” you laughed, looking up at the analog clock on his wall. “As much as I’m enjoying this therapy session, my bus will be pulling up any minute.” 

“Come on, I’ll walk you out.” Javi took your hand and pulled you up off of the loveseat. 

Javi locked his office quickly but left the light on. This part of the school was pretty deserted after 8 pm when the last classes finished for the evening. Javi had told you before that he liked to stay late and grade papers, so this was probably his plan for the evening. You fished the red mittens from your pockets and put them on so that he could see his gift in use. You stopped just before the double doors that led you to your bus stop. 

“Truce?”

“Truce,” you nodded before pushing the door open with your hip.


	7. Part 7- The Green Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enjoy a few drinks on St. Patrick's Day but stumble upon Javi drinking alone in his office.

On St. Patrick’s Day, you decided to treat yourself to a much deserved drink at The Campus Pub. You were happy to see some of the familiar faces you used to work with. This one day a year, the pub was open only to University staff like professors, TAs, and other student services employees. That meant that while classes were technically running, the majority of students skipped class to party elsewhere.

You sat down at the bar, glad to be on the non-serving side of things for once in your life. Your former coworkers Nat and Greg were working, so you knew the music would be decent. A few other TAs from your department were scattered around the place playing pool and lounging by the large windows. 

“Assistant boss lady!” Greg exclaimed. He called you that because you had always been the older student in charge, whether or not you had the paycheque to prove it. The manager had trusted you. She was upset when you left, but understood that your new opportunity was better for your career. 

“Not anymore. I came for a beer, not to boss you around.”

“But isn’t asking for a beer...technically bossing me around?”

You laughed and took the mug of green beer from his hand. “$10, but you get to keep the Stein.” You handed him a purple bill and looked down at your mug. I Survived St. Patty’s Day at The Campus Pub. Survived? You weren’t quite planning on getting that obliterated. It was your day off of both work and classes, but you weren’t one for getting blackout drunk. 

You took your heavy beer mug over to mingle with some other TAs on the bench seat by the window. They had other sections of the course you taught, so you saw them frequently. You had been doing your best to socialize and make friends, even if it seemed awkward at times. 

\---

After nursing your warm green beer and socializing for a bit, you wandered through your usual set of hallways to head home. You had a few errands to run and needed to wash a load or two of laundry. It was good timing too, because most of your younger roommates would be out partying.

Passing by his office, you noticed Javi at his desk. You had seen him on and off over the last month a few times for lunch in the cafeteria. You had an easy rapport with him, and he made you laugh. Despite your first few meetings being so strange, Javi had become one of your better friends around campus. His good looks were not lost on you, but you knew he’d never be interested in dating a shy girl like you. Besides, he had a reputation to protect.

Slightly inebriated, you hung off of his doorway swinging your souvenir beer mug precariously in the other hand. “Dr. Pena,” you spoke, giggling a bit.

“You’re drunk!” he laughed.

“Why aren’t you?” you pointed, albeit a bit rudely. “You’re always in here working. You never have any fun!” you pouted, suddenly feeling the beer all at once.

He lifted his head to look at you. His hair was mussed up from his habit of running his hands through it. He tapped his coffee mug lightly with his index finger, smiling with his single dimple but not saying anything. 

You walked up to his desk, grabbed his mug, and took a sip. Javi was drinking liquor in his office.

“You’re drinking alone?” you asked, sitting on one of the chairs directly across from him. You set your mug down on his desk with a too-loud thud and straightened the hem of your green sweater-dress. It was still a little cold outside, but you no longer had need for a hat and gloves.

“It’s not alone, I have a friend now,” he said dryly, pulling the bottle of Jameson out of his bottom desk drawer. He took your beer mug, poured you a shot and handed it back to you.

“You’re bad, Javier Pena.”

“Am I?” he stretched, his army-green Henley lifting up slightly to reveal the soft fuzz on his tummy.

He stood up and walked over to his tiny leather loveseat. “Glad you’re here. I needed a break anyway.”

You followed, flopping down next to him a little closer than normal. Close enough to smell the warm spicy scent of his cologne.

“You seem grouchy today,” you pressed, taking a sip from the your mug and gripping it with both hands. The whiskey burned your tongue.

“Dr. Murphy made a comment and it pissed me off,” he said, wiping the corner of his mouth with his hand. “And I haven’t had a cigarette in two weeks, so I’m a little on edge.” 

“I could use a new scarf,” you joked, remembering that he had learned to crochet to help him quit.

He stared back at you with his honey-brown eyes. You could feel some unspoken tension between you in his gaze. 

He sighed. “I don’t want to crochet you a scarf.”

“No?” you pouted.

“No.”

His comment sucked the air out of the room, and you weren’t sure if you had outworn your welcome.

“Should I go?” you asked.

He sighed, putting the tips of his fingers around your bare knee. “I don’t want that either.” 

Your eyes went wide and you swallowed your whiskey.

His hand travelled further up your leg, right to the hem of your dress.

“Is this ok?” he asked.

You nodded, enjoying the feeling of his large, warm hand on your leg.

“Because you have to tell me if it isn’t.”

You leaned your head in towards his. Clumsily, your mouth found his. Javi cupped the side of your face with his hand, deepening the kiss. Your face burned hot with liquor. You were tipsy, but well aware of the choice you were making. You broke off the kiss.

“Are we allowed to do this?” you asked.

Javi laughed and sat up. “Yes.”

You pulled him back down on top of you, relishing in the weight of his strong body on top of yours. His lips pressed into yours again, his tongue continuing its exploration.

You could feel him harden against your thigh. You would have been lying if you said you hadn’t thought about this once or twice, but you had no idea that Javi had wanted this. Would he want this without a coffee mug full of desk drawer liquor? 

Javi brought his kisses down to your neck; his mouth felt amazing. He ground his cock into your leg, making you moan softly into the fabric of his shirt.

Just then, he sat bolt upright as if he had realized he’d made a terrible mistake. He glanced over his shoulder at the back of the office door which was directly across from the loveseat where you were lying.

“I can’t fuck you on this couch.”

Your heart sank, wondering what you had done wrong. Javi got up abruptly. He hurried to his desk, placing his computer on the chair quickly. He kicked his task chair to the side of the room and a stack of papers tumbled to the floor in his haste.

He crossed the room once more, this time to pick you up. He hoisted you up onto the wooden desk.

“I can’t fuck you on that couch,” he repeated, kissing you. “But...I can fuck you on this desk.”


	8. Part 8- The Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8=======D -----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut...uhhh...I'm going to go douse myself in holy water now.

“Javi, wait.”

He broke off your kiss and looked you in the eyes with concern. 

“Lock the door.”

He hurried to the heavy door, securing the lock on the back. You unzipped your brown leather boots, kicking them off underneath his desk. He returned, running his hands up your now completely bare legs, his mouth nipping at the exposed skin of your neck. His large hands made their way under your dress, tugging down the emerald green panties you wore. He smirked upon seeing them.

With two long fingers, he slowly began to explore your pussy, stroking up and down your opening and feeling the wetness that was pooling there.

“So wet for me already,” he whispered.

You moaned lightly and leaned back on his desk to give him better access to your centre. You couldn’t believe this was happening.

Javi kissed your neck while he plunged a finger inside of you. He moved it slowly, crooking it at the knuckle to tease you. He stopped and looked up at you. 

“Please tell me you’re not a virgin,” he breathed heavily.

You shook your head no, gasping at the feeling of him adding a second finger.

“You’re so tight baby...I’ve been dreaming about this pussy.”

His fingers moved more quickly. His thumb moved in little circles over your clit; warm waves of pleasure rushed through your body. You brought your knee over to rest just between his legs. You could feel that he was already hard as a rock.

You kissed him, your lips tugging at his lower lip. Your hand brushed his collarbone and the smooth patch of tanned skin under his shirt. You could feel your orgasm building inside you, and your legs trembled against the wood of Javi’s desk.

“That’s it baby...come for me.”

Your pussy clenched around his hand. You felt his other hand cup your mouth as you cried out in pleasure. He removed his fingers and held you as you continued to shake. “You’re going to get us caught,” he laughed. 

Feeling your legs returning to normal, you hopped down off of the desk. You fetched Javi’s chair from the corner he had kicked it into and gestured for him to sit. He quirked his eyebrow and looked at you with surprise.

You kneeled to the floor under his desk, taking a moment to tie your hair out of your face. Reaching for his brown leather belt, you removed it quickly, the loud jangle of the metal filling the quiet office. You unzipped his jeans, and he shuffled them to the floor. Beneath his jeans were a pair of black boxer briefs with a button fly, and of course, his very obvious arousal.

You unbuttoned his fly, feeling the heft of his cock in your hand. He was above average, and frankly, you were a little nervous seeing how large he was.

You licked down his shaft slowly, grabbing the base with your hand. Carefully, you explored the head of his intact member with your tongue, making sure not to retract him too quickly. You licked and sucked gently, eliciting soft moans from Javier.

You gently pulled his foreskin back, fully exposing the head of his cock. Placing your wet mouth around him, you moved yourself down the length of him. His hand went to your hair, tugging gently.

“Feels good,” he moaned.

You continued until you felt him pull you away. 

“If you keep going like that, I’m not going to last.” He stood up, stepping out of his jeans and taking his wallet from the pocket. You stood to hop onto the desk again. 

“I need you,” you whined, grabbing his shirt.

He took a moment to fish a condom from his wallet. He tore open the gold packet with his teeth and slid it down the length of his cock. 

“Are you ready for me?” he asked, pulling you closer to the edge of his desk. 

You nodded, and he slowly pushed into you. You gripped his arms, feeling the satisfying stretch of him. When you finally felt him bottom out, it took a second to adjust to the feeling of fullness.

“Are you ok?” he asked. “Am I hurting you?”

“No,” you panted, shaking your head. “But go slow.”

You felt him move inside you slowly, taking his time with his strokes. You wrapped your legs around his back, pulling him closer.

“I’ve been waiting to feel you...for so long...” he moaned, quickening his pace just a bit.

You wondered briefly how long he had waited, when it was that he decided he needed to have you.

“Javi...” you murmured, gripping him with your thighs as he continued at a steady pace. You could feel every last inch of him as he held you tightly to his desk. 

“On your back,” he instructed. You leaned back, careful to keep him inside of you in the process. He hoisted your ankles up onto his shoulders, changing his angle. Whatever he had done, it was working. You could feel the heat radiating from your centre down to your toes, and you could feel a second release building.

You looked up at Javi’s face. His brows were furrowed in concentration, and you could tell that he was getting close. Not wanting to be finished so soon, you pulled away from him. 

“Sit in that chair,” you pointed.

Javi looked flustered, but he obliged you. You positioned yourself on his lap in one of sturdy red armchairs that sat across from his desk, slowly sinking yourself down onto his cock. 

“Hi,” you spoke, suddenly feeling shy.

He swallowed, and his large adam’s apple bobbed up and down in his throat. Gripping you, he thrust up into you lightly. From this vantage point, you could look directly into his honey-brown eyes. You watched as he studied your face. You swivelled your hips slowly on his cock, watching as his head tipped back in ecstasy. 

“Cielito...” he murmured, holding your thighs. “I love the way you ride me, baby.”

You changed your pace, fucking him more quickly. Your head tilted back and you held the fabric of his green shirt, afraid you would fall off of the chair. The telltale quiver of your legs began once again.

“Javi, I’m close,” you moaned. He bucked his hips in time with yours. 

“Me too baby...come with me...come with me baby,” he breathed raggedly, the two lines between his eyebrows furrowing.

You felt your body quake as you came, the walls of your pussy clenching down hard on him. This time you were able to muffle your own cry of pleasure. With a few more thrusts, Javi came hard. His jaw clenched and he moaned with an intensity that was not at all discreet. 

“Now who’s going to get us caught?” you accused playfully, touching your sweaty forehead to his and kissing him once more. 

When you had both had a moment to collect yourselves, you extracted yourself from Javi’s lap, dressed yourself, and flopped back down onto the loveseat by the door. 

Javi disposed of the condom in his wastepaper basket, throwing a coffee cup on top of it for good measure. He put his jeans back on, pulling them up his muscular legs. From behind his desk he looked at you, stroking the lower half of his face with his hand in disbelief. 

“OK, so first we get some coffee until I sober up.” 

You nodded in agreement.

“Then I take you to dinner.”

“I like this idea,” you smiled.

“Then we go back to my apartment and do all of that again.”


	9. Part 9- The Bistro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have dinner with Javi and he is inappropriately sexual whilst eating his salad

“Well this entire day has been a very welcome surprise,” Javier spoke, buttering his bread.

He had taken you to a small bistro near his apartment that had prix fixe pasta specials on Wednesdays. The place was small and intimate, with candles flickering in glass jars on the table. It was a welcome respite from cafeteria food and your own lacklustre cooking. Most importantly, it was a spot where you could enjoy a meal in peace away from the eyes of prying Undergrads who might not understand what the two of you were doing together for dinner. 

University policy, as Javi had filled you in on, only had rules against professors dating their own students or those they supervised. Javi had no authority over you, so while your relationship might have been frowned upon by some, no one could really say much. Plus, you only had a few weeks of your Masters work left before graduation. 

“A surprise?” you questioned, setting the small butter knife back down into the white ramekin on the table.

“I have been doing my damnedest to stop thinking about you,” he said, reaching for your hand across the small table. “Because you made it abundantly clear on several occasions that you weren’t interested in me. In fact, I’m pretty sure you called me a creep.”

“To be fair, it did seem like you were stalking me,” you giggled, unfolding your black napkin and putting it on your lap. 

Javi laughed dryly, pouring you both a small glass of wine from the small glass decanter on the table.

“And I never said I wasn’t interested. Once we became friends I just kind of tried really hard to think of you as a colleague...and not...you know...stare too hard when you would roll up your sleeves at lunch. Or think about the smell of your cologne when I would hug you goodbye,” you trailed off, staring down at your bread plate.

“I didn’t know you thought of me that way!” he smirked. “It would have made my life a lot easier if you had just told me.” 

“I was afraid you thought of me as just a friend, and that you would laugh at me. And that I would be yet another dumb airhead girl with a crush on you.” 

He squeezed your hand tightly. “Look at me. You are not a dumb airhead. I hate when you put yourself down like that.” His dark eyes sparkled with the flame from the candle. “I wish you could see what I see when I look at you.”

You took a sip of your wine, carefully weighing his words. “How long have you wanted to...you know?” you asked, suddenly bashful about your earlier escapade in his office.

He sipped his wine too. “Around the time I saw you in your little pajamas,” he smirked.

You thought for a moment, trying to remember what pajamas he could have possibly meant. The only ones you owned were baggy and not sexy. And he definitely hadn’t seen you in lingerie aside from briefly removing your panties earlier. 

“I don’t have any sexy pajamas Javi, you must be thinking of one of your other conquests.” 

He tapped his wineglass absentmindedly with his index finger. “The fleece ones with the little clouds? When you came to the door wearing those...that blue tank top and no bra? After you went to bed, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. But I knew better than to make a move given the circumstances.” 

You recalled the evening he had shown up at your door locked out of his apartment. You rolled your eyes at him across the table. “Is that really all it takes to get you going?” 

“Sometimes my cock makes the rules,” he spoke in a low voice.

With impeccable timing, the waiter arrived to take your orders: Penne alla vodka for Javi, and the Chef’s Special for you. The waiter left again for the kitchen, leaving you alone once more to talk.

“Did you think about me?” he asked.

You smirked.

“In your room upstairs...in those cute little pajamas...did you think about me and touch yourself?” 

You shushed him and put your finger to your lips to signal the waiter was arriving with your side salads. You picked up your fork and took a bite, hoping to avoid answering Javi’s question. The truth was, you had thought of him. You had even brought your scarf to bed with you one night because his cologne had rubbed off on it. He had been invading your fantasies for months, all while you tried to keep things collegial at work. 

“Well?” he asked after a bite.

“Nooooo,” you lied. You weren’t really comfortable elaborating in a room full of strangers dining nearby, even if they were out of earshot. You looked into Javi’s eyes across the table with an impish grin.

“Cielito, you live to torture me,” he sighed. 

“What does it mean?” you asked, remembering the word he had called you earlier.

“Little sky...or less literally, darling,” he offered. “It’s also a form of poetry made famous by Bartolome Hidalgo, if you want me to be a real nerd about it.”

You had remembered the name from the spine of one of the many books jammed into the shelves of his office. “Will you read me his poems some time?” you asked. 

Javi nodded. “Of course.”

You excused yourself to the washroom which was in the bistro’s basement. You checked your natural makeup in the mirror and reapplied lipstick. Looking in the mirror, you tried really hard to imagine yourself the way Javi saw you, but you weren’t entirely sure it was possible. You smoothed your dress down and slowly climbed the stairs, still in shock that this was happening; that you could be with someone like Javi. That he would want you, even in a pair of frumpy fleece cloud pajamas. 

The waiter had brought your pasta, but Javi hadn’t touched his yet. You sat down once again, smoothing your napkin over your lap. You smiled at Javi, trying to wipe the self-doubt from your expression. 

You took your first few bites in silence, looking across the table at Javi. You were both deep in thought about different things at the same time.

“Y/N?”

“Javi?” you blinked.

“I don’t have other conquests.”

“Huh?”

“You said that I had other conquests. I don’t, and I’m not going to.”

You nodded, suddenly losing your tongue.

“Whatever this is that we’re doing, I only want you.”


	10. Part 10- The Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javi invites you back to his apartment

Javi draped his leather jacket over your shoulders as you left the restaurant. You hadn’t intended to be out at night, and therefore had left your coat at home. Luckily for you, Javi lived across the street from the bistro. 

His apartment was in the heart of the downtown area, sandwiched between a bar and a convenience store. If you blinked, you would have missed the door leading to his place.

“I didn’t even know there were apartments here,” you shivered as he turned his key in the lock.

Javi clenched his jaw. “Before we go in, I would like to note that I hate this apartment.”

Once his door was open, you could see what he had meant. His apartment was narrow and sparse. After the long front entryway, there was a small bedroom on your left and a tiny sitting area beyond that. Attached to the sitting area was a kitchen with a half-sized fridge, gas stove, and a sink. Next to the kitchen, the bathroom. His bed filled almost the entire bedroom, and he had a leather sofa with a retro granny square afghan covering it. No dining table was in sight. 

“I would give you a tour, but you’ve seen it all,” he joked, kicking open the bathroom door with his foot. “It’s one redeeming quality is the tub,” he pointed, gesturing at the black clawfoot bathtub.

You didn’t know what to say; it wasn’t at all warm or inviting like you had imagined Javi’s place. There wasn’t a book in sight, which explained why his office was so crammed. In fact, many of his belongings were still in cardboard boxes. 

“I was offered a teaching job in August, so the school offered to find me a place,” he said, peeling his jacket off of you to hang it in his apartment’s one sad closet. “There wasn’t much left in the way of one-bedrooms. It was either this or be a 38 year old man with a roommate.”

The downfall of going to school in a small town was that finding a place to live was indeed tricky. And you absolutely couldn’t see Javi ever having a roommate in a million years.

“Well, it’s very clean,” you offered, trying to be optimistic. “And the tub does look pretty dreamy.”

“I do some of my best thinking in there,” he sighed, kicking his boots off by the couch and sitting down. 

“I bet you do,” you laughed, still buzzed and giggly from your glass of wine. Between the beer, whiskey and wine consumed throughout the day, you knew you’d be feeling awful tomorrow. You plopped down next to Javi.

“Mind out of the gutter,” Javi scolded, pulling your legs up over his lap. “Are you ok? Comfy?”

“I feel pruny from too much drinking,” you whined. 

Javi hopped up, grabbed two glasses of water, and returned to the couch. “Finish the glass,” he said, almost as if it were a command. You didn’t mind him bossing you around if it was for your own good. 

You cupped the glass with both hands, sipping like a 5 year old. “I am a cheap drunk,” you mused, snuggling your chin into his crocheted blanket. 

“I know that we made big plans for round two earlier, but you look like you’re ready for bed,” he joked, tucking your hair behind your ear. 

“What’s tomorrow?” you asked.

“Saturday.”

“Can we sleep in and then have round two?

“Yes,” he smiled, revealing his dimple.  
\---

After quickly freshening up, you sauntered into Javi’s bedroom in the dryer-shrunken white T-shirt and pair of boxers he had given you. His floors were cold under your feet. He was already in the large bed which was laid with an overstuffed purple duvet and black bamboo sheets. You climbed in next to him, enjoying the softness of his luxurious bedding on your knees. His chest was bare, and he wore only boxers under the black sheets. You snuggled into his large arms, pulling yourself close to his body.

“I’m sorry that I left my sexy fleece pajamas at home, Javi,” you joked.

“You look good in anything. I can see your nipples through that shirt.” 

You pulled the duvet over your head, hiding your embarrassment from him. 

Javi pulled the covers off of your face and maneuvered you to face him. He kissed you gently, his moustache tickling your face. You let out a small sigh of happiness and snuggled into the blankets.

“I just realized I’ve never actually seen you naked,” he whispered, having flicked out the lights. He toyed with your nipples lightly over the fabric of the T-shirt.

“Mmm...lots of time for that tomorrow,” you breathed.

“Mmhmm,” he sighed, wrapping his arm around you. “Neither one of us is going to be grading any papers tomorrow, that’s for damn sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this was a tad chaste. Part 11 is going to be an extry spicy meatball.


	11. Part 11- The Lazy Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Javi enjoy a lazy Saturday together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the spiciest meatball I have ever written.

“Javi?”

You had awoken to find that Javi was not in bed beside you. You stretched your tired limbs, basking in the plushness of his overstuffed duvet and soft mattress. When the blood had returned to your limbs, you ventured out of bed to look for him.

You called out his name once more, but your tour of his tiny apartment proved fruitless. His Blackberry was on the kitchen counter, meaning he hadn’t gone far. You had teased him before about his outdated phone. His response was simply that he needed it for work, and that Apple could pry the keyboard out of his cold, dead hands.

You pulled the kitchen curtain back to reveal the small parking lot behind his building with his black Audi and a few other cars parked in it. Your guess was that he had gone to get his caffeine fix somewhere and would be back shortly. Making the best of the situation, you grabbed a fluffy white towel and washcloth from the hall closet. While Javi was not one to have an abundance of possessions, what he did own was of quality. 

You turned the old-fashioned knobs on the tub, swished the water with your hand to test the temperature, and stepped in. The water filled up the tub around you, and you sunk down into it. Your head was a little fuzzy from a slight hangover, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as you’d anticipated. You scrubbed yourself with Javi’s green tea body wash from one of the boutiques nearby and hoped he wouldn’t mind you pilfering his fancy stuff.

You hopped out, drained the tub, and toweled off. You took time to wipe the water from the floor, because it was obvious that he liked things tidy. You strode out into the living room, where you spotted Javi coming through the doorway with two coffees in hand and a paper bag on his wrist. His eyebrows raised and he stared at you for a moment.

“I uh...I’m sorry. I didn’t know where you went and I took a bath,” you stammered.

His eyebrows lowered and he kicked his boots off by the door. He entered the tiny kitchen, setting the cups and bag down on his counter next to his phone.

“I’ve been single for so long I think I was just a little shocked to see a beautiful woman walking around this shitty apartment in only a towel,” he laughed, pressing his full lips against your forehead in a kiss.

“Hold on, I’ll go put some clothes on.”

He continued from the other room while you pulled your green dress back over your head. “There’s this bakery down the street with great coffee. I got some bagels too. They’re kinda weird looking, but the owner is super nice.” You heard plates clattering.

When you walked into the kitchen, he handed you your coffee and a white plate with a bagel on it. You examined the lumpy sesame seed bagel with the big hole and realized what Javi meant. You laughed.

“See? She should stick to blueberry scones.”

“Javi, they’re Montreal bagels,” you laughed.

“Montreal has weird bagels?”

You broke off a piece of the still-warm bagel and popped it into your mouth. The sesame seeds were toasted perfectly and you could taste the honey in the dough. They were every bit as delicious as you’d hoped for.

Javi was shocked. “You’re just going to eat it like that? Naked?”

“No, I very clearly put clothes on.” 

\---

After convincing Javier that his bagel wasn’t poison and finishing your coffees, Javi hopped into the shower. In the meantime, you climbed back into his bed and waited. 

When he emerged in yet another white towel, you couldn’t help but stare. His hair was mussed and wet, and he wore a pair of thick-rimmed black glasses. His smooth, tanned chest was exposed, and you couldn’t wait to run your hands over it. He hung in the doorway of the bedroom, staring at you in his bed.

“Well hello,” his voice dropped.

“Hi.”

His towel fell to the floor and he climbed into the bed next to you. He placed his glasses on the shelf of his headboard carefully and got under the covers with you, surprised to find you already naked.

“This is going in the books as one of the best days I’ve ever spent in this apartment,” he breathed, running his large hands down the length of your naked body. 

He inched lower in the bed, making his way down to your core. He parted your legs, kissing your thighs and stroking your centre with his fingers. Soon, his fingers were replaced by his tongue. Your moaned, and your head fell back onto the pillow. You tugged gently on his damp hair while he slowly circled your clit with his tongue. This man would be your undoing.

When he slid his two long fingers inside of you, you couldn’t help but inhale sharply as he started stroking the inside of your pussy in an upwards motion. You fisted his black sheets in your hands, holding on as if you were about to fall off the edge of the world. 

“Javi,” you moaned, arching your back off of the bed. “Gonna come.” 

Your first climax came quickly, and your vision went hazy. He continued to lap at your clit until you pulled him off gently.

“You good?” he asked, kneeling at your side, holding his swollen member in his hand. The head of his cock glistened at the tip eagerly. 

“Mmmph,” you breathed, still boneless. 

He smirked, pushing your hair out of your eyes. He began to rummage in his headboard for something. “Fuck...I had condoms here,” he cursed.

“I have an IUD,” you offered nonchalantly, feeling your ability to speak return. 

“An improvised explosive device?” he asked seriously, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. His brows furrowed and he clenched his jaw with concern.

You giggled. “No Javi, a birth control implant.” You snuggled closer to him, waiting to see how he felt about what you had just told him. You reached under the duvet to find his member and wrapped your hand around it, pumping him lazily. 

“So you don’t want me to wear one?” he asked, leaning his head back.

“You don’t need to,” you said, inching down his body and pressing kisses to his abdomen and the head of his cock. 

“Thank god,” he moaned as you took him into your mouth fully, teasing him slowly with your tongue. 

With Javi still on his back, you positioned yourself and slowly lowered yourself down onto his cock. Javi exhaled deeply and placed his large hands on your hips. You swiveled them slowly, taking time to bask in the full sensation and to adjust to his size once again. Javi fondled your ass, letting a low rumble escape from his throat. 

“Feels good,” he moaned, thrusting up into you slowly, savoring the feeling of your bodies coming together. 

After riding him for some time, he flipped you onto your back and straddled you. He entered you cautiously, knowing that you weren’t entirely accustomed to someone of his size. You moaned softly as you felt him fill you. He thrust into you at a steady pace, and you wrapped one of your legs around his waist. Your arms tangled around his neck and you felt his still-damp hair. His mouth found yours desperately, kissing you deeply. He reached his hand between your slick bodies towards your clit, which he massaged gently. You could feel your legs tremble and your pussy clench around him, causing you to hold him tighter.

“Flip over,” he instructed with ragged breath, beads of sweat forming at his brow.

You obliged, holding the headboard of the bed for balance. He entered from behind, thrusting up into you and wrapping his large hand around your body to fondle your . His moustache tickled your shoulder as he nipped you lightly with his teeth. You giggled at the sensation, feeling in pure ecstasy. 

“You going to come again for me?” he growled, fucking up into you from behind.

“Mhmmm,” you managed to get out.

“Let me feel you...that’s it baby,” he panted between thrusts. 

Your third orgasm hit you hard and you squeezed you eyes shut. You gripped the headboard hard. With a few more hard thrusts, Javi climaxed vocally, squeezing you tight to his body. Your pussy pulsed around him, and you struggled to find your breath.

“Fuck me,” he rasped, releasing you to the mattress, still panting.

You fisted his sheets in your hands, lying face down in the bed. “Already did that,” you giggled, your voice muffled by the bed.

He got up briefly to grab some towels from the hall closet and handed you one, collapsing into the bed. You toweled his essence from between your thighs and snuggled into his warm, sweat-slicked chest. 

“I need a cigarette,” he sighed, playing with your hair.

“So have one,” you offered. 

“No,” he stretched, rustling again for something he kept on his headboard shelves. He produced a box of nicotine patches and slapped one onto his bicep. “I’ll never be able to keep up with you if I go back to smoking.” 

You prodded the edge of the patch gently with your index finger. “Don’t worry. I’m confident I can give you plenty of things to do with your mouth,” you teased.

“That can definitely be arranged,” he sighed deeply, running his hands over your thigh. 

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Part 12- The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You graduate from your Masters program and Javi meets your family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty fluffy angst...if that's even a thing.

It was graduation day, and your nerves were getting the better of you. The heat certainly wasn’t helping either. Your family had travelled to town for the occasion and were waiting on the other side of the bridge for the ceremony to start. You adjusted your green gown and black mortarboard as you stood in line between familiar faces from your program, fanning yourself with the paper program you had been given. 

While Javi would not be in the audience, he would be assisting with the ceremony and sitting on the stage. When you had spotted his academic robes hanging in his office, you knew that he would hate every minute of wearing them. His gown was red and gold with a large hood. However, the floppy green velvet tam was the icing on the cake. He hadn’t put it on in front of you, but you knew as soon as you saw him that you would scarcely be able to contain your giggles. 

The procession started, and you and the others made your way over the bridge that divided the two sides of the campus. You made your way to the outdoor platform outside of the library, and sat in the seats that were set aside for the graduating students. 

You looked on the stage to find Javi and smirked, giving him a coquettish wave with the tips of your fingers. He made eye contact from beneath the brim of his green tam. He shook his head at you in a scolding manner, making you laugh. The outfit was far too silly for words. 

When it was your turn to cross the stage, you could feel the heat in your ears with every step. Javi had told you to imagine everyone naked to help with your nerves. However, his advice proved terrible once you caught sight of the wrinkly old Dean. You gave Javi a quick sideways glance, and you knew his eyes were watching you carefully. You accepted your degree from the guest of honour and quickly darted off the stage to sit again.

\---

Javi found you after the ceremony, mingling with your family. He tore the silly hat from his head, fixing his hair hastily with his hand. You watched as he approached from across the ceremony area. At that moment, it hadn’t occurred to you that this was a conversation you were going to have to have with your family. You and Javi had never really labelled things, and you hoped he wasn’t about to make things weird.

“There you are!” he beamed, shifting his hat to his left hand. He extended his right hand to your father and you gulped. “Javier Pena, nice to meet you.” 

“Javi is a…” you faltered, “...a colleague of mine. He’s one of the professors in the Modern Languages department.”

Javi gave you a hint of side eye, understanding. “Your daughter is a very hard worker and she should be proud of herself. Any big plans for after the ceremony?” he asked.

“Well, apparently this rolled up piece of paper is just for decoration, and my real degree is in another building. I’m going to go pick it up and then we’re off to lunch. I literally have no idea where to go, though.” 

“I know where it is. Why don’t you folks head into the dining hall and grab a glass of punch? I’ll take over to grab her degree. It’s a bit of a hike and the building is crowded. I honestly don’t know why they do it in there to be honest,” he laughed. “And then she can meet you over there? It’ll be so much easier than you having to wander around in this heat.”

Your dad removed his suit jacket and tucked it under his arm. “Excellent idea. I’m sweating to death out here.”

You walked your parents over to the double doors that led into the correct building, hugged them, and promised to meet them shortly. When they had gone in, you returned to Javi who had his arms folded.

“They don’t know about me?” he questioned. 

“No,” you began, hiking up your gown to avoid tripping. You had wisely chosen a pair of Converse sneakers as footwear. “I didn’t really know how to explain. I don’t even really know what we...what we are.”

Javi pulled you into a secluded alcove of the nearby building, taking you hand. “Listen. I know we’ve never really defined anything, but you are extremely important to me. I feel very strongly for you, and I would never want to hurt you. I knew that you were finishing school soon, and I didn’t know what your plans were. I want you in my life, but I don’t want to stop you from living yours. Do you understand?”

A few tears rolled down your cheeks and you nodded.

“Please don’t cry. I can’t send you back to your dad like this, or I get the feeling he’ll hunt me down.” 

You laughed, wiping the few stray tears away. Javi kissed you deeply, lingering for a moment to look into your eyes. He nodded slightly, making sure you were ok.

“Now let’s go get that expensive piece of paper.”


	13. Part 13- The Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Javi have one last meeting before you head home for the summer

You stood on your tippy-toes, grabbing a box of winter hats and scarves from the top shelf of your small closet. It was your last night in the house that you rented with roommates, and you were in the process of moving out. Your boxes were mostly packed, and in the morning, your family would be coming with a U-haul to bring all of your stuff home. You still didn’t have firm plans for what to do with your degree, but effectively, you were homeless if you didn’t move back in with your parents. Fleetwood Mac blasted in the background, and you knocked over your tape-gun with a heavy thud onto the creaky wooden floors. 

“Fuck me,” you muttered, picking it up and setting it onto your dresser.

You knew Javi was moving too, but he had been tight-lipped about where to. You hadn’t spoken much since graduation day, and you were trying to shove thoughts of him to the back of your head. Your self esteem often got the better of you; it told you that he thought of you as a lover and nothing else...a girl to keep him company and warm his bed. Saying that he wanted you in his life was just his way of being polite, and you knew that once you went home that you would drift apart and that he would move on to someone else. For your own sanity, you would have to as well.

\---

You stood at the kitchen counter finishing your hasty lunch of whatever was left in the fridge. A knock came at the front door. You had told the landlord that the house would be empty by midday tomorrow, but he may have been stopping by to see if he could pick up the keys early. 

You pulled back the flimsy kitchen window curtain to reveal Javi’s car in your narrow gravel driveway. Great. 

You were hardly dressed to speak with him: red cotton shorts, a baggy shirt and your hair up with a bandana to keep it out of your face. You knew he could hear your music from outside, so you went down to open the door; there would be no hiding from Javi today. When you opened the door, he was standing in a red flannel shirt with his sunglasses on. He was also smoking, which is something you hadn’t seen him do for months.

“I see you’ve fallen off the wagon,” you smirked. “Come on in.”

He threw his cigarette butt into the coffee can on your porch and took his shoes off. 

“I’m glad I caught you before you left,” he said, tucking his sunglasses into the front of his shirt.

“I wouldn’t have left without a proper goodbye,” you offered, throwing on your sweatshirt for modesty. “I was going to call you after I got myself cleaned up.”

“Up for a drive?” he asked, sidelining the conversation.

“OK. Give me a few minutes to have a quick shower and put pants on.”

He laughed, resigning himself to sit on the legless living room couch that had been left behind by one of your former roommates, the one that he had been forced to sleep on so many months ago when you had first met. 

You emerged a few minutes later, dressed for the weather and having put on a small amount of makeup. You locked the door and got into the passenger seat of his Audi wordlessly. You fastened your seatbelt and waited for him to pull out of the driveway. 

“Aren’t you going to tell me where we’re going?” 

“No.”

“Are we going for breakup coffee?” you asked bluntly. 

He said nothing, resting his large hand on your thigh and squeezing slightly. Yep, breakup coffee indeed. Even though you had never really labeled the relationship, everything about Javi’s behaviour seemed like one was coming.

However, Javi didn’t drive towards any coffee shops that you were familiar with. Instead, he drove a few blocks and passed by the downtown campus which was in a series of heritage houses. Instead of stopping there, he drove onto the next street and pulled into the driveway of a house you didn’t recognize. It was similar to the one you had lived in with your roommates, but looked to be in better condition. 

“Who lives here?” you asked.

“I do. I bought it,” he replied. “I told you I was moving from my crappy apartment.” 

You were surprised, but not shocked. You had just assumed that Javi would find a nicer apartment, perhaps in one of the newer buildings up next to the main campus. 

“They’ve moved our department down here, so my office is here now. Most of next year’s classes as well. Only Spanish 100 is going to be at the main campus in the fall. Come, I want to show you around.

You stepped out of the car and climbed the porch steps. He opened the front door to the house, took your hand, and led you in. The floors, like many of the houses in the area were the charming, beat up original wood. The kitchen had been redone with white cabinets and black granite counters. The back door led out into a medium-sized fenced yard with a small patio. Javi pointed and said that he was excited to finally be able to have a barbecue. 

He followed you upstairs to show you the three bedrooms. He happily pointed out the large bedroom with ensuite bathroom, a far cry from his much-hated apartment. The second room he had earmarked as an office. The third was quite small, and was painted pastel pink with a full-sized mural of fluffy white clouds. It had probably been a nursery before Javi had bought the place. 

“Ohh, a little baby used to live here,” you cooed, touching the pink painted wall with your fingertip. “I’m sure you’ll have a painter here next week covering this all up.”

“I think it might be growing on me...” he sighed. You looked at Javi, and the expression on his face was one you weren’t quite familiar with. He put his large hand on your waist and pulled you into his chest with the other arm. “I’m a fucking mess today, cielito. You’ll have to forgive me.” 

“I don’t want to move either. But this house is beautiful. I think you’re going to be very happy here.” 

His voice changed like he was fighting back tears, but he still held you to his chest. 

“I think it’s important for you to go see what’s out there. Go traveling. Get drunk. Hook up with strangers. Start your career. Figure out what you really want without me getting in your way.”

“You were never in my way!” you protested, pulling back to look Javi in the eyes. 

He leaned down and kissed you, cupping your face with his hands. 

“This fucking sucks. Take me home so I can pack my shit,” you fake-laughed, holding back tears. 

“I’m not done,” he replied calmly, taking his keys back out of his pocket. He twisted one off of the key ring and put it into the palm of your hand.

“And then, when you’re done all of that...come home to me. If you want.” 

You stared at him through your teary eyes, holding the key up against the baby-pink wall in disbelief. 

“This is the most confusing break up coffee ever,” you spoke, wiping your eyes with your sleeve. “Is this why you’re smoking again?”

He nodded, taking the key from your hand and slipping it into your back pocket. Gripping your hip, he kissed you again deeply. Slowly, he walked you over to the wall with his body. His large knee found its way between your legs, and he teased you slowly. You moaned at the feeling of being pressed against the wall. He replaced his knee with his hand, slowly palming you over your pants. 

“Off,” he commanded.

You slid your pants and panties to the floor and stepped out of them leaving you only in a sweatshirt and socks. Javi dropped to the floor, gripping your thighs. His head disappeared between your legs and he began to lap at your clit with his tongue, teasing you with every stroke. Your legs quivered and your hand went to his dark hair. Your other hand gripped the wall for support. 

Javi’s tongue left your core, and you heard him unzip his jeans. His hard cock sprung out, and you noticed that he wasn’t wearing anything under his jeans. He stroked himself lazily with his hand.

“Do you want me?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Holding you against the wall, he guided himself between your legs and thrust in. You cried out in surprise, holding his shoulders tightly. His thrusts were hard and slow, his forehead pressed against yours. He kissed you deeply, biting your bottom lip. He pulled out briefly, taking a second to remove his red flannel shirt and jeans. You did the same, and pulled him down to straddle his lap on the floor. 

“Nice socks,” he joked.

“It’s fucking freezing in here,” you laughed as he wrapped his arms around you. You lowered yourself onto his cock, riding him slowly. 

“How do you think I feel? My bare ass is...on the floor,” he joked between low rumbling moans. 

You pushed him onto his back on the floor, continuing to ride him and picking up your pace. He palmed your breasts, massaging the nipples slowly. You moaned and tipped your head back in ecstasy, feeling the exquisite pressure of his thickness pressed against your g-spot. You rode him a while longer, feeling your orgasm build as you tried to ignore the chill of the empty house.

“Javi…” you gasped out, clutching his arm. Your climax washed over you, and your walls clenched hard around his cock. After giving you a moment to regain your composure, he flipped you onto your back and pulled your feet up onto his shoulders. He drilled into you hard and fast, chasing his own climax. He came hard, calling out your name into the vastness of the empty house. You slid your feet off of his shoulders, lowering yourself to the floor completely. Javi curled up next to you, panting.

He reached down and plucked your socks off, revealing your manicured toes. “I’m keeping these.” 

“I didn’t you know you had a foot thing,” you laughed.

“I don’t, but I want to remember this.” 

You pulled your sweatshirt and panties on, snuggling back into his chest. “I am definitely going to remember this.”


	14. Part 14- The Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return home after teaching abroad for a few months and decide to surprise Javi before he heads to Texas for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff incoming. Sorry not sorry.

It felt strange being back in town after being away for over six months. Everything seemed quieter and slower. You drove your rented pick-up truck carefully along the unsalted roads, too tired for words. You had been awake approximately 30 hours, not having slept very well on the flight back from Taipei. As Javi had encouraged you to do, you had gone to see the world, having taken a job teaching English overseas. But your contract was over, and you decided to make your way to see him directly from the airport to make sure you caught him. You knew that after exams were over that he would be flying home to Texas to see his dad for the holidays. 

You pulled into his gravel driveway which was lit only by a small string of lights he had put up on the front of the house. It was dark inside, and his car was gone. You shook your head, remembering that sometimes exams happened as late as 7 pm on December 23rd. You opened the truck’s door, the harsh wind catching it and pulling it open hard. You slammed it and retrieved your lime-green suitcase from the truck-bed. You figured you had a few hours to get things ready before Javi got home.

You unlocked the door with your key and palmed the wall for the light switch. You looked around the house at the cozy decor, noting all the small ways that Javi had started to turn the house into a home. His leather couch and afghan were present in the living room with other mid-century style furniture. He had a pre-lit Christmas tree which was strung with multicoloured pom-poms and a few scant ornaments. The back wall of the dining room had been painted with a bright pop of canary yellow and adorned with artwork in blues and reds. The table runner was bright too, woven like a mini blanket.

You climbed the stairs to the bedrooms, leaving your heavy case at the bottom. His bedroom was similar to the way he’d had it in the apartment, only with much more space and some end tables. The baby pink room and other bedroom were completely untouched. Upstairs, the attic had been transformed into a cozy office with an entire wall of bookshelves. It looked like the perfect spot to curl up and read for hours.

You climbed back down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. You raided the fridge for a quick sandwich before setting to work wrapping Javi’s gifts. You had brought him a bottle of Taiwanese beer, some assorted snacks, and a pair of aviators that you had purchased in the Night Market one evening. It wasn’t much, but you were just hoping that he would be happy to see you. Sure, you emailed frequently and he had given you a key, but perhaps he was seeing someone else now and hadn’t told you. 

You finished your sandwich and wrapped the presents in a gift bag you had brought along, placing it under Javi’s tree. You dragged your suitcase up to his bedroom and hopped into the shower to get cleaned up from the flight. You changed into your pajamas, went downstairs, and laid down on the couch. You figured that he might not get home for a while, and might even have plans with a colleague or friend after work. It wouldn’t hurt to close your eyes for twenty minutes or so.

\---

“Baby?” 

You awoke to Javi shaking your shoulder gently, his brown leather bookbag and coat still on. 

You blinked your heavy eyes, disoriented and jetlagged. Perhaps the nap wasn’t the best idea after all. It took you a moment to remember where you were.

“Baby, you’re here,” he cooed, stroking your hair and sitting next to you. 

After a moment, you realized that you had been asleep for longer than your intended nap. “Damn it, I laid down for a little cat nap and…Merry Christmas Javi.”

He took off his winter coat and sat his bag down on the floor. “When did you get here?”

“7ish...uh...what time is it?”

“10:30. The exam ended at 9, but Steve and I went for a beer. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? Did you come right from the airport?” he peppered you with questions, still stroking your hair and face to try to rouse you from sleep.

You sat up. “I wanted to surprise you. I drove here from the airport...I rented...all they had was this stupid truck and...”

“You must be exhausted! I would have sent a car for you...you shouldn’t have driven here so tired.” You sat up, and Javi planted a kiss on you with his still-cold lips. 

“When do you leave for Texas?” you asked.

“Tomorrow at 2.”

“I’ll take you. I have to go to my parents’ anyway,” you sighed.

“Are you like...back back?” he asked. 

“I am. Unemployed to boot, which is why I don’t want to go home...but fuck it. I don’t want to talk about that tonight. And I want you to open your presents,” you gestured to the tree. 

Your original plan upon moving overseas was to find another school to teach at after the holidays. However, in your time there you were constantly lonely and homesick, wanting nothing more than to be back. You hadn’t wanted to fuck strangers like Javi had suggested you do; you wanted Javi, and only Javi. But did he feel the same?

“We can talk about heavy stuff when you’re better rested. Do you want some eggnog?”

You nodded, and Javi disappeared to the kitchen. You placed his gift bag on the coffee table and pulled his afghan over your lap. He re-emerged a few minutes later with two stemless wine glasses of eggnog and a big plate of crackers and cheese. 

You cupped the eggnog with both hands, leaning lazily into the couch. He pulled the first of your gifts from the bag and examined it. “It’s beer...but why does it say “Only 18 Days” on the front?”

“Because it’s only good for 18 days. Which is probably why they don’t ship it here. I don’t know what happens after the 18 days are up…presumably it self destructs or something. You should drink it soon.”

Javi chuckled, pulling out the sunglasses. “Fuckin A! I lost my other pair somewhere in the move. And some snacks for the plane! You’re so good to me,” he said, kissing your forehead. “Your gifts are at your parents’ place, unfortunately.”

You were grateful that Javi had thought of you, and besides, he hadn’t known you were going to be coming. You weren’t sure what your parents would think of the packages arriving, however. 

\---

After you had finished your snack and caught up, you decided to head to bed. You sprawled out in Javi’s plush bed, snuggling into his luxurious sheets once again. You pulled him close to you, kissing him and feeling the familiar tickle of his moustache. His tongue explored your mouth, and you moaned lightly. 

“Get some rest, cielito. I know you’re tired.”

“OK…” you muttered, knowing he was right, but longing to feel him after so many months away. You could feel your eyes growing heavy. 

“Baby?”

“Mm?”

“I love you.”


	15. Part 15- The North Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Javi have some fun in the shower before you drop him off at the airport. On Christmas morning, you open the gifts that Javi has left for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that I may have outdone myself with the Christmas innuendo XD

You awoke with a start, clutching the sheets of Javi’s bed. 

“Oh!” you exclaimed, sitting bolt upright. 

You had orgasmed, and hard. Confused, you eyed the large lump under the duvet and patted it with your hands, still groggy. Pulling back the covers, you revealed Javi who was smirking at you from between your thighs.

“I was starting to think you were going to sleep all day,” he joked, rolling onto his back next to you. “You’ve been asleep 10 hours.” 

You blinked at him through heavy jetlagged eyes, flipping onto your side. “That was an interesting way to wake up,” you laughed. You were mildly annoyed to have been woken up, but admittedly, it was a welcome surprise. That, and you needed to get back into a normal sleep cycle. “More please,” you whined, snuggling into his chest.

“Why don’t you hop into the shower with me?” he grinned, kissing you. He hopped up, grabbing two fluffy towels from the closet and wandered into the bathroom. You followed, discarding your pajama top and walking naked into his ensuite. You grinned impishly at the bulge in his black boxer-briefs, and palmed him over them. He stepped out of them, starting the water to warm up. 

After a moment he stepped into the steamy shower, pulling you in gently with him. You took a moment to bask in the hot water cascading down your body from his rain showerhead. The view wasn’t bad either, as Javi began to lather his arms and chest with a bath pouf. He closed his eyes and let the hot water run over his body. 

You closed the distance between your bodies, running your finger down Javi’s chest. He kissed you as the water continued to rush down. You reached your hand between your bodies and felt him hard and ready for you. You palmed his heavy cock, running your hand down its length slowly as you deepened your kiss.

After a moment he walked you over to the shower wall, flipping you to face it. He lined himself up behind you, running his hands over your soapy breasts.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” he rasped, lining up the blunt tip of his cock with your entrance. His hand travelled to your already sensitive clit, rubbing slowly. “So tired of fucking my hand alone in this house...needed you so bad.”

You guided his cock inside, feeling the stretch of him. You gasped, resting your head on the wall of the shower. Javi thrust into you from behind, rolling your nipples in his fingers gently. 

_ God, how you had missed this man. _

“So fucking tight…” he moaned out, quickening his pace. “Missed this tight pussy.”

You braced yourself with your hands on the shower wall, feeling your legs slowly turning to jelly. Javi continued fucking you from behind, muttering praises in your ear as he pounded. 

“Right there, Javi. Don’t stop,” you moaned, encouraging him. When he bit down lightly on your shoulder, the pleasurable sensation tipped you over the edge. Your orgasm washed over you as Javi held you tight to his body.

When you had caught your breath, Javi pulled you by your hand out of the shower and up onto the bathroom counter. You spread your legs for him, leaning back on the counter to give him fuller access. He thrust in once again, holding your waist. You wrapped your legs around his back, desperate to feel him inside you and not wanting it to end. 

“Where should I come, baby? Do you want me to come in your pussy?” he spoke with ragged breath.

You nodded, gripping the counter and squeezing him tighter with your legs. “Yes...need you.”

After a few minutes, Javi came hard. Once again, you felt the telltale shaking of your thighs as you came with him for a third time. He pulled out, his cock still dripping. “I think we’re going to have to get back in,” he laughed. 

\---

After a quick breakfast, you drove Javi to the airport. You had the truck to return to the rental car place, and from there, would call your family to pick you up. You may or may not have fudged the date of your arrival bit so that you could spend some time with Javi before heading home. 

Javi had packed hastily, putting only a few pairs of jeans, shirts, socks and underwear into his suitcase. The rest of the suitcase’s contents were gifts for his father and other extended family. You wished you were going with him, but knew he would be back in a few days on the 29th. He had requested you join him for a New Year’s Eve party at the Murphy’s, so you knew you’d be seeing him soon. 

Before he got out of the truck, you adjusted his toque over his ears, making sure he wouldn’t be too cold walking into the airport. 

“You know, if my dad saw you in this truck, I think he would fall as madly in love with you as I have,” Javi leaned in to kiss you.

“Are you going to tell him all about me?” you beamed.

“Oh, he knows all about you,” he said, undoing his seatbelt. “Nothing gets past my pops.”

You laughed, wondering what it was that Javi had told his father about you.

“Good things, I hope. Please tell him ‘Feliz Navidad’ from me, and that I hope I will meet him one day soon.”

Javi grabbed his carry-on off the floor. “I love you. I’ll be back soon.”

“I love you. Fly safe,” you spoke, giving him one last kiss before he got out of the truck. 

\---

Javi had given you strict instructions not to touch your gifts until Christmas morning. On the 25th, you snuck into the basement to find them wrapped in red paper and under your parents’ Christmas tree. 

You opened the first, carefully making sure to remove the tape and not rip the paper. It was a habit that annoyed your family, but you couldn’t bear to tear something that had been wrapped with care. From the paper you pulled out a small white book of Pablo Neruda’s poetry translated into English. While you had been making an effort to learn more Spanish, you still needed a lot of work. Javi had inserted a red sticky tab into the book, and so you opened it. The tab pointed to lines that read:

_In my sky at twilight you are like a cloud_

_and your form and colour are the way I love them_

_You are mine, mine, woman wit sweet lips_

_and in your life my infinite dreams live_

You clutched the book to your chest. While Javi had always shown you the utmost kindness, he had only told you he loved you for the first time quite recently. You wondered how long ago he had picked up the book and marked the page for you...and for how long he had wanted to convey the message that Pablo Neruda did with so much ease. Why was telling you how he really felt so difficult for him?

You unwrapped your second gift; a new scarf. He had clearly remembered that you had joked about wanting one and crocheted it himself. It also happened to be a perfect match for the mittens he had made for you almost an entire year ago. Had you really known him that long? 

Your third gift was in a large, flat box. You removed the wrapping paper, revealing a note taped to the top in his signature capitalized block printing: OPEN IN PRIVATE xo- JAVI. You grabbed the black box hastily and went back to your room, closing the door. You placed it on your bed and took off the lid. Inside was a red lace bra and panty set, and a small black velvet pouch. The material of the lingerie was sheer and delicate, and you ran your fingers over the lace, eyeing the tiny bows on the front. Evidently fleece pajamas and little ankle socks were not the only garments that Javi was interested in seeing you wear. 

Inside the black pouch was a vibrating cock ring. You pressed the side button, turning it on. It began to buzz in your hand loudly, so you quickly switched it off. Your cheeks grew warm and you made a high-pitched squeak, hastily placing it back into the pouch. Just the thought of him wearing it was enough to make your belly flutter. While you were familiar with sex toys, you’d never had a boyfriend buy one for you to use together. 

You stashed the box under the bed and climbed back under the covers. You could hear your family beginning to stir in other parts of the house and could smell coffee brewing. You looked at your alarm clock: 8:02 A.M. It would be earlier in Laredo, but Javi had probably woken up early to help his dad out. Grabbing your phone, you decided to send him a quick message:

_ Good morning, handsome. Thank you for the thoughtful (and racy) gifts. Merry Christmas. _

A few minutes later, you heard your phone vibrate against the bed.

_ Merry Christmas, amor. Up early this morning doing farm shit. Do you like the toy that Santa brought you?  _

Jesus. He was really doing his best to get you all hot and bothered so you would have an extra-embarrassing breakfast. 

_ Very excited to play with it. Won’t Mrs. Claus be jealous? _

Javi took a few minutes with his reply.

_ She doesn’t need to know. If you’re a good girl, maybe Santa will show you his North Pole. _

You laughed at his cheesy joke, throwing your phone down on the bed and covering your eyes with a pillow. 

_ Looking forward to it. Love you xo _

  
  



	16. Part 16- The Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A job opening at the campus looks promising. You and Javi have a serious talk about his past on the way home from the airport.

You had spent every day after Christmas looking for a new job, knowing that you couldn’t live with your parents forever. Since Javi had told you he loved you, you knew that getting a job close to him was the goal. You had enjoyed working at the University, so decided to see if there were any openings. They were looking for a few part time faculty last minute, and strangely, it looked like Boss Lady’s position had opened managing the campus pub. It wasn’t exactly what you wanted forever, but it would put you back at the University and with Javi.

You grabbed your phone and fired off a quick text to your former boss to ask her what had happened. Her reply came about 20 minutes later:

_I took a role in Admissions. You would be perfect for that job...you know how much I trusted you to back me up. Should I let them know you’re applying? ___

__The situation was almost too good to be true, so you decided to not get your hopes up. Surely there were many qualified candidates for the position._ _

__The earlier part of your day had also gone better than you could have imagined. You had decided to tell your family about your relationship with Javi, knowing that your age difference was probably going to be a sticking point with them. As it turned out, Javi had been to your family’s home and spilled the beans on your behalf._ _

__You had found it strange that your gifts under the tree had been wrapped, but you had just assumed that Javi had mailed everything in a box and they had been placed there. No, Javi had driven there himself to drop them off. When he had arrived, he was greeted by your father who was on the roof struggling with the Christmas lights. So what did Javi do? He hopped up onto the roof to help._ _

__After Javi had won your father’s admiration and was invited in for coffee and Christmas cake, he had told your family that you were more than just work colleagues. In fact, he had told them that he loved you. Your dad knew how Javi felt before you did, and strangely enough, that was super Javier Peña of him. How your family had kept all of this a secret was completely beyond you._ _

__“I knew as soon as I met him at your graduation,” you mom had said. “No one that handsome is just a coworker.”_ _

__“He seems like a good guy, but I want you working before you move back up there with him. You need to be able to stand on your own feet if you split up.”_ _

__You shook your head at your dad’s remark, knowing he was right._ _

__\---_ _

__On December 27th, you took the money you had earned in Taiwan and bought a reasonably priced used car. It was definitely nothing flashy, and in fact looked like something a grandmother would drive. Nonetheless, you had accessorized the rearview mirror with some fuzzy pink dice for good measure. On the 29th, you took it to the airport to pick up Javi. You parked it in the garage, bought his favourite large black coffee for him and waited for him to emerge from baggage claim. On a small piece of cardboard you had written “Santa Peña” to make him laugh, and also to help him find you in the crowd. When you saw him come through the door, he smirked, dragging his small suitcase with his carry-on bag placed on top._ _

__“There she is,” he smiled, putting his hand on your waist over your coat._ _

__You traded his bags with him for a coffee and a kiss, and walked to the parking garage. When you arrived at your bland beige car, you unlocked it with the fob._ _

__“You bought a car?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at your little beige sedan._ _

__You popped the trunk and he threw his things inside with your own. You had packed a few days’ worth of clothes for the Murphys’ party and a job interview, just in case. He opened the passenger door and climbed in, drinking his coffee peacefully. You smiled at him, happy to have him back close to you._ _

__“I’m going to need a car so that I can come see you. Or in case I get the job I applied to,” you offered nonchalantly, starting the car. “Can’t be relying on handsome professors to make sure I get home safely, can I?”_ _

__“Where is there a job?” he asked._ _

__“Campus,” you replied, backing out of the space and trying to avoid the people standing by their vehicles._ _

__Javi let you leave the garage and get onto the highway before asking you more questions. “A job on campus? Where?”_ _

__“Conference and Hospitality. Bar Services.”_ _

__“Your old job?”_ _

__“Manager,” you smirked. “Boss Lady moved departments. She thinks I have a good chance. Can I stay with you a few days in case they want me to come for an interview?”_ _

__Javi took off his sunglasses and tucked them into his shirt. “It’s your home, you know that. And if that’s the case, I think you have a pretty good shot. Want me to book a U-haul?”_ _

__You thought for a moment. The suggestion of a moving truck made things feel very, very real all of a sudden. “I guess you could do that. I suppose...this might actually be happening.” Your right leg started rocking restlessly under the steering wheel, which Javi stopped by placing his large hand on your thigh. “You could always cancel it if I don’t get the job.”_ _

__“Is this what you want?” he asked. “To move in with me?”_ _

__You remained silent for a moment, choosing your words. “My dad doesn’t want me to move in unless I am able to support myself if we should...you know. He’s right though, I do need to work.”_ _

__Javi laughed, squeezing your leg. “I’m not entirely convinced I’m in his good book.”_ _

__You shook your head, turning the heat down. You were still in disbelief that Javi had been hanging around with your parents. “His words were ‘seems like a good guy’. Coming from dad, that’s practically a go-ahead to come collect your dowry.”_ _

__You glanced over at Javi, who had a panicked look on his face. Even joking about marriage this early was probably a dumb idea._ _

__“Sorry, I shouldn’t joke like that,” you stammered._ _

__“Did I ever tell you I was uh...engaged before? That I was going to get married?” Javi faltered, pulling his hand off of your lap._ _

__You shook your head no, concentrating on the road. It wasn’t shocking, but you were glad he was getting it out in the open._ _

__“We were young...high school sweethearts. Proposed to her...to Lorraine because it was the next logical step. We were going to get married in August. I uh...applied to school. Didn’t tell her. Didn’t tell my family. I honestly didn’t think I was going to get in, and the money sure wasn’t there. But then I got that envelope from Texas State and I knew in my heart that I needed to go. And that if I did, I knew the kind of selfish prick I was going to be. So we didn’t get married.” Javi exhaled deeply, sipping on his now cold coffee._ _

__“You were young and you wanted to see more than just Laredo?” you offered, looking at him briefly before turning your eyes back to the road ahead. The prospect of being married right out highschool was terrifying, and you definitely didn’t blame Javi for not going through with it._ _

__“Exactly. Which is why I told you to go live your life and figure out if you really wanted to waste your best years on me.” Javi put his aviators back on and stared out the window._ _

__“Javi? Are you crying under your sunglasses?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__Javi was definitely crying under his sunglasses._ _

__“Javi...do you know what I did in Taiwan? I taught a bunch of adorable kids about volcanoes and pizza. At night, I would drink beer, go to nightclubs, dance with guys, feel nothing. I’d go back to my apartment alone, tuck myself into bed, and find my hand between my legs thinking of you. Only you, for six whole months. I couldn’t fuck anyone else, because they weren’t you.” You caught yourself raising your voice and gripping the wheel too hard and softened your tone. “You’re the person I want to spend my best years with.”_ _

__Javi took off his sunglasses again and blotted the corner of his eye with the sleeve of his red flannel shirt. His hand once again found its way to your leg. “Good talk,” he squeezed. “Good talk.”_ _

__You rolled your eyes at him for pretending he wasn’t misty-eyed._ _

__“So who else is going to be at this party at the Murphys’? Are we bringing something?” you asked, changing the subject to something lighter._ _

__“Just a couple of the younger faculty members and their partners. I told him we’re going to bring mini empanadas. I copied out my abuela’s recipe when I was home.”_ _

__You were lucky that Javi was a good cook, because you sure weren’t. In fact, you probably could have lived on crackers and cheese if you really needed to._ _

__“OK, I’ll supervise,” you giggled._ _


End file.
